Secret lives
by Naomi M
Summary: Having to live a secret life isn't easy it's even harder when you fall in love with someone you shouldn't and if they find out what your hiding it could either bring them closer together or break them apart
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

I was born into a rich , loving family who I really loved we were a close family so while I was growing up I was surrounded by people who loved me and I had great friends when I got to about the age 19 things changed some family died some moved away a few of my friends moved away because they had to because of their family and didn't have a choice. Me and my parents was coming back from seeing my granddad, my dad was driving and talking to my mother I was in the back I was tired and it was a long way home. I woke up and we were nearly home something hit the car which made us crash I said dad what was he replied that I don't know are you both ok I replied I'm ok but mother doesn't look good neither do you we need to get to the hospital now. I got to the hospital and my mother was the worst I got to spend 2 hours with her then she died I didn't even have time to cry because my dad had just been put in the same room and the same thing happened again all I got was 2 hours with my dad after a bit I left the hospital on my own the doctor's said I was lucky I didn't get hurt I didn't feel lucky I had just lost my parents. While on my way home I phoned the people we were just visiting and told them what had happened they wanted to come down to see how I was doing with all of what happened I just told them I just wanted to be alone after I ended the call I put my phone back into my bag and had just opened the front door I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I got inside some how locked the door then got to the sofa then I just fell down I was in so much pain.

When the pain finally stop my vision became clear that when it was before and I could hear things that wasn't even in the house like it was coming from outside some where I went to go change after I found something to wear I looked in the mirror and noticed that my eyes didn't look right instead of them being blue they were red which was really weird and didn't know why so I decided to try stay inside and see if anything else changes today and to see if my eyes would go back to normal it didn't change it stayed the same I found out I could put contacts in to hide the colour of my eyes but only for a couple of hours then the colour disappears and goes back to my normal eyes that I now start to get use to when I had to go out I use contacts. When the family we had visited had come down to see if I was ok and start making a choices for my parents I couldn't be there when they visited they couldn't see what happened to me so when they came I hid so they couldn't see me but I watched what they were doing they thought that I had either gone missing or gone off some where. I was there when they buried my parents but they couldn't see me that was a hard day and not being able have my family with me made it harder after I took some of the stuff I wanted from the house and then left. I found out a year later that they had sold the house I lived in I found that it was hard to get close to anyone because of the secrets I have so I was traveling on my own for years then I got lonely so when I was coming back from one of the main shops I found a women who was on the side of the road and I could see she was hurt so I went over and she was I said are you ok and what happened she replied I got hit by a car I said it's ok I will get you to the hospital she replied I'm not going to make it I replied I'm so sorry for this then I bit her and took her to where I was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she said what happened where am I why do I feel different I replied I turned you I was lonely and you reminded me of my mother and we are at my house she replied ok and why do I remind you of your mother I replied I just get the motherly feel from you I just realised you could have had a family and because of my selfishness you can't go back to them she replied I don't have a family and your right I always wanted a daughter I replied so you're not mad and if you want you could be my mother in this life she replied I'm not mad and I would love to be your mother. I told her that we couldn't tell anyone what we are and that we can only stay in one place for a couple of years because people we start wondering why we haven't changed or look older. The years went by with just the to of us moving around . Then one day while hunting animals for their blood since my mother didn't want to hurt or kill anyone since she is such a nice loving person so I just decided to try do feed how she does when we had finished we was on are back when we hear something so we went to see what it was and it was a girl who looked around my human age she had no heartbeat so she wasn't human she looked scared my mother said were not going to hurt you what are you so scared of she replied other people I've met haven't been that nice so I thought you would be the same and why are your eyes a different colour my mother replied we don't feed on human we feed on animals I replied my mother is a nice person and she would never want to hurt anyone and you could join us if you don't have any one so you don't have to be on your own in less you want to be the girl replied that would be really nice of you I've been on my own since I got changed I replied I know the feeling let's go back to are home and talk some more to get to know each other.

When we got back to the house and had all sat down on the sofa I said I forgot to ask what your name is before the girl replied it's Alice and what are yours I replied I'm Bella and this is my mother Esme since I got turned and couldn't have asked for a better mother in this new life my mother replied aww thank you that's really sweet Alice replied so who turned you both I replied I don't know for me but I turned my mother so who turned you Alice replied I don't know when I woke up I was alone and been alone ever since I replied that's what I was like till I found my mother and then I wasn't alone anymore and we have been on are own we haven't met anyone like us till you my mother replied that's true and feel free to try our diet but if you don't like it I won't be disappointed if you want to stay on human blood Alice replied that's really nice and I'm willing to try your diet it will be nice not being alone and being with nice people I replied tell us the next time you need to hunt and I will show you the best places and if your staying we have a spare bedroom you can have I could show you it and then you can have a look around if you want she replied I would love to my mother replied the room isn't much because we don't use it but I will do it up for you Alice replied you don't have to I replied don't worry about it my mother likes doing things up most of the houses we have lived in she done it up and designed it Alice replied ok.

A year later

Alice had been doing really good with the diet change we had all gotten close me and Alice were like sisters we liked that we could do what ever we wanted but we all got bored so we decided to move and me and Alice was going to college our mother would do the house up and design it so all 3 of us would like it after that she was thinking about getting a job as an interior designer.

It was are first day of college and I will admit I was a little nervous because I haven't been near humans in so long plus Alice has only been near humans a couple of times so I'm more nervous about how she is going to do.

When we got to college everyone was looking at us which I forgot that they do that because if you drink human blood we use our looks to draw them in we don't do that because we don't drink human blood . The first part of the day has gone ok now it was time for people to go get something to eat and relax for an hour but we don't eat so we decided to go do something outside college after that hour was up we went back to college Alice went to her class and I went to my class and the one after that was ok but when it came to the last class of the day that's when it went wrong this gorgeous lad sat next to me and he smelt so good better than I've ever smelt all I keep thinking was I will not hurt that lad and luckily the class seemed to go quick so as soon as we was alone to leave I got up and out of my seat then straight out the room I ran to the car but I did it at human pace I noticed my sister get in the car she said that wasn't so bad didn't really get anyone bothering me like I thought I would I just started the car and drove home.

When we was home are mother was happy to see us then she looked at me then said what's wrong I replied last class I just wanted to get out of there before it even finished mother replied why what happened I replied there's this gorgeous lad that sat down next to me and smelt so good Alice replied what's wrong with that you get to sit next to I replied he is human and I really wanted to taste his blood all I could think was I don't want to hurt him and I didn't but got straight out of the room as soon as the class had finished mother replied well I'm proud of you for not hurting him and I'm sure we will think of something to help you and so we don't have to move.

Bella's and Alice's outfits are on my profile if you want to see them


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

I didn't go in the next day because I was still thinking of what to do then later I went hunting and when I got back Alice was there I said how come your home already she replied I finished for the day look at the time so I did and I was surprised at the time so I said did anything good happen that I missed she replied not really the only thing was that lad was looking for you he even come up to me which surprised me I replied really and I just think I might have to tough it out and try ignore him and only talk when I have to and just keep saying to myself not hurt him because he doesn't deserve that she replied I believe you that you don't want to hurt him and won't so does our mother.

The next day I did go with my sister and luckily she was in some of my classes like the first day everything was fine till I had the class he was in so I just hold my breath when I sat next to him and ignore him and it worked as soon as we were finished with the class I was out of there and was heading outside for some fresh air which helped as I turned to go to the car when I saw Alice talking to this girl I don't know who she was and why my sister was talking to her I just went to get in the car when I saw that lad walking over to the car so I drove off by the time he could even get near the car my sister will understand plus I didn't know how long she was going to be talking to that girl and it's not like she will take long to get home if she runs. Our mother was in the livingroom I walked in and said guess what happened she replied what and where is your sister I replied I didn't hurt him I just ignored him and keep saying I won't hurt him and I held my breath while I was near him and when I got in the car he was walking towards the car so I got out of there as fast as I could she replied so you just left your sister there I replied she was talking to this girl I don't who she was or what they were talking about and it's not like it's going to take her long to get home if she runs our mother replied I get that you had to get out of there because of him but why didn't just go up to your sister and tell her you had to go I replied I didn't want to get in the way. Alice had just come in and saw me and said thanks for waiting for me I told her what I had just told our mother she replied I told you that you could do it and that girl was someone from my class she was talking about this thing we have to do for class I replied ok so you have to do work with a human and the work will take longer than it would normally because if it was just yours you could finish it quite quick she replied I know but the girl is really nice I replied that's good then cause if she was a bitch and started pissing you off you would want to kill her Alice replied I know then we both started laughing.

Today I had to talk to the lad because we had to work together on something in class and he is so nice and focusing on just talking and not thinking of hurting him he was nice to talk to and I'm glad I had. After college I had told both of them and they were really happy that I was handling it well.

2 months later

Bella's Pov

Everything was great I got better at ignoring the smell of him and we have been going out for a month we haven't done anything apart from kissing because I don't want to hurt him because I don't want to get so lost in the moment and end up losing control and biting him. Alice had stayed friends with the girl she did work with in class so that was weird which we had to get use to both of them haven't got a clue what we are which is good because it only puts them in danger if they knew. Our mother had got a job that she was very happy about so for now we had actually got something to stay here for till we have to move in a couple of years.

College had finished for the day and as I was walking out this lad stopped me and just about to say something when Edward said stay away from her she mine then he went to pull me away by walking off so I let him so he wouldn't hurt him self we got in my car since we are to mine I said what was that about he replied he said some nasty things about you and that he was going to take you away from me I replied that's not going to happen and my mother is happy that your coming. We got to mine and had just got and I heard talking coming from the livingroom so we went in and sat on the sofa my mother said how have you been Edward and thank you for making my daughter happy he replied I'm good and I'm glad I make her happy I replied you do make me happy he said can I ask a question Alice replied it depends on the question he replied how come I've never seen any of you eat anything she replied that's because we have a strict diet and don't like eating when someone is watching us he replied so what do you eat on your diet and how come you all look pretty all the time and never have an off day it's like your not even human I replied thanks for the compliment and of course we are human what else would we be he replied of course you are but what about your eyes I've never seen a person have that colour before my mother replied they it from me it was passed down to them he replied seems normal for the mother to pass down something after we stopped talking we just watched tv.

A few days later Edward started acting weird and I don't know why I was going to talk to him when he finished his last class which must have finished because I saw him walking towards me when he got to me I took him some where it would just be us so no one could hear us I said what is your problem you have been acting weird for a few days now he I've done some thinking and I know you don't tell me the truth about the things I ask and I know you're keeping secrets from me and the thing that hurts the most is that you don't trust me with them I replied I do trust you but I just can't tell you about somethings it's better that you don't know that way I'm protecting you he replied I can protect myself and if you don't tell me what you're keeping from me then were though I can't be with someone who keeps secrets from me I replied what are you talking about he replied I'm breaking up with you I'm sorry then he walked away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

I walked back to the car and drove home I can't believe that happened when I got home I just went straight to my room and started playing my music really loud didn't last long though because I saw my sister turn my music off she said what is wrong with you I replied nothing she replied I don't believe you anyway mother want's to see you in the livingroom I replied ok then shut my door and followed Alice downstairs and into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa our mother said what's with the loud music and how was your day I replied I'm pathetic and it was shit our mother replied you're not pathetic what makes you think that I replied I am who starts to fall in love with a human and then get's hurt by the same human I'm a vampire I should be doing the hurting and what makes it even worst is that if I could actually cry I would be right now but I can't Alice replied you're not pathetic and what has he done I replied he broke up with me because I was keeping secrets which I have to I'm protecting him and I think I'm going to go away for a month or 2 get away from here plus seeing him I might want to kill him and not for his blood for a whole new reason anyway I'm going to put some clothes in a bag then go and don't worry I will phone you to let you that I'm safe so you don't have to worry our mother replied why don't we come with you I replied I want to be alone but I will be back don't worry I just need some time alone then I hugged both of them then when upstairs to pack some clothes.

I didn't tell them where I was going because if I did I knew one of them would come find me when I got to where I was going I went to find a hotel when I had I got a room then went to check it out see if it was any good or if I needed to find somewhere else but when I had got to my room and went in it was really nice and I knew I wouldn't need to change hotel I went into the bedroom and put my bag on the bed and then I decided to go out for a walk and to look around.

I had been out for a bit as I was walking I saw to people come out of a shop shouting at each other the lad had grabbed the girls arm and pulled it and the look on her face looked like it was painful so I decided to follow them and try find out what was going on they stopped at the back of what looked like a shop but don't know what kind of shop but what I was hearing inside was bad something about kidnapping a girl and that they would use her and not in a nice way. I said hey what you doing to that girl the lad replied it's got nothing to do with you so stay out of it I said to the girl are you ok I heard the lad say tell her your fine or I will really hurt you he said it quite so no one but her would hear him but I heard it since I have really good hearing the girl said help me then the lad hit her then pulled her towards the backdoor but I couldn't let this happen to this girl so I ran straight to that door and stood in front of it the lad said get out of the way I replied get off that girl and let her go he replied no and there's nothing you can do about it I replied yes I can then got him of the girl and got him by the neck and had him against the wall and said looks like you're the one not in control now he replied I will get you back he was struggling to get free from me I turned to the girl and said go run and she did but had thanked me before running off I turned back to the lad and said you pissed me off and you shouldn't hit girls he replied I can do what I want and when I get away from you I will do it again I replied no you won't because you're not going to be alive to do it then I bit him and drank his blood and to be honest I didn't feel bad about it I was already angry but he just pissed me off even more I moved his body then went to the hotel and straight to my room to tell my mother and sister that I had got here safe and that was it.

Bella's outfit is on my profile if you want to see it


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

Alice's Pov

We were both worried about Bella a our mother the most because this is the 1st time they have been apart at least we know she got to where ever she is ok. It now was a few days later and I thought she would have text or called us but nothing yet college has been the same I was just coming out of my last class of the day when I saw Edward coming towards me so I carried on walking but bit faster I just got to the car and went to open the door when I saw his hand on the door I said what do you want I have better things to do he replied I just wanted to know if Bella is ok and where is she I replied she is really good and she has gone to look after a friend he replied do you know where that friend lives I replied no and even if I did I wouldn't tell you and get your hand off the car door now and he did so I got in and drove home.

When I got there and found our mother in the livingroom with her phone in her hand I said Edward stopped me asking question's about Bella so if he starts asking you tell him she is really good and has gone to look after a friend and did she called you our mother replied ok and yes she did she said she is ok and that she has made 3 new friends who are just like us I replied so vampires then because I know she won't go near humans and talk to them then be friends with them our mother replied yes and she said that they are nice people I replied did you ask her about coming back our mother replied yes she said she be back in 2 months I replied ok and at least she isn't on her own our mother replied yer.

Normal Pov

Me and Rose are going out to have some fun maybe go to a night club drink a little alcohol since we can drink that and doesn't have an effect on us and see where the night goes on from there I know that the boys are gonna be out doing something. Me and Rose had been out for a while had a lot of lads looking at us some trying to talk to us or dance with us but it got boring since the human and Rose can tell what kind of lad they are if there good or bad which comes in handy when we feed she tells us who's evil or going to do something bad so then we stop it and take that evil out to make it a better place for the good people. I was looking around when Rose said we need to go outside now there are two guys who are going to do something bad to an innocent girl we got outside and saw the guys that Rose pointed out so we walked up to the guys and said what are you doing one of them replied about to have some fun with this girl I could see she looked terrified of them and what was going to happen Rose replied how about you let the girl go and you can have us instead the other lad replied sounds great then pushed the girl to the ground and turned to Rose I went up to the girl and said it's ok your going to be ok all you need to do is run from here and call someone to come get you or get a taxi home the girl replied thank you but how are you going to get away from them I replied me and my friend will deal with them she replied ok good luck hope you and your friend don't get hurt I replied thanks but we won't then the girl starting run away from here when I couldn't see her I turned round to Rose and said are they going to do it again she replied yes who do you want I replied you pick and I will have the other she replied ok then went for that lad and I went for the other after we was done we got rid of the bodies and then we decided to go Rose house.

Bella and Rose outfits are on my profile


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight

2 Month's Later

Bella's Pov

Things have been great having fun with my friends then when we hungry we went and asked Rose if anyone stood out when we found them we would take them out we were doing the world a favour taking out the evil in the world and we fed off them which helped us I had got close to Jasper and we was now going out. I started to miss my family so I decided to go back and see them I had asked if they wanted to come meet them and they do so while we was in the car with Jasper driving I decided to tell them what they were like and what to expect. I said well my mother doesn't like to hurt anyone if she can help it she hasn't drank human blood before she drinks animal so does my sister I use to it only changed because I was pissed off and hurt by a guy so I decided go drink human blood and take my angry out so when we get there keep your sunglasses on to hide your eye colour or you can put contacts in it's up to you it's just till I have a chance to explain Rose replied ok i will stick with sunglasses the other to agreed.

I got home and just as we was walking to the front door it opened and there was my sister she said hey your back who are the people your with and what's with the sunglasses I replied I will tell you when we come in and is mother home she replied no I replied ok these are my friends Rose , Emmett and Jasper my boyfriend and we are wearing sunglasses because it was really sunny where we was coming from and it was hurting our eyes and if you know where mother is will you go see her and ask when she is coming home and that I am back Alice replied ok I will and it was nice meeting you guys then left. I said come on let's go to my room and take the glasses off we got to my room.

When my sister and our came home Alice come straight up into my room without knocking and said mother is here then she saw our eyes the shocked look on her face she didn't say anything else and turned and went straight down the stairs I said I can explain mother looked at me and said what happened to you I replied I changed started drinking human blood instead of animal blood I was angry and hurt from what Edward did so I took my angry out on the evil people in this world she replied how did you know I replied if I saw something happen in front of me or I heard something and rose can tell if a person is good or bad she replied so they got you to join them I replied no I had been doing it even before I met them she replied ok are you going to change back and are you back now I replied I will try to and yes I'm back I'm not going anywhere she hug me then replied good because I really missed you I hug her back and I replied I really missed you aswell. Then my family and my friends started talking and getting to know each other.

Bella's and Rose's Outfits and friends are on my profile


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight

It was time to see if I could still deal with college since I had changed my diet and to see if anything has changed about Edward. I had to put contacts in since my eyes are red I also put some more in my bag knowing that I would need to put another pair in a few hours. I got through the day fine I had picked up the work I had missed and had done most of it decided to do the rest at home that way I don't have to go slow I can finish it as quick as I want. I was walking towards Jasper who was with rose and Emmett when I got there jasper pulled me to him and kissed me I said what was that for he replied I don't like how that lad that's talking to you sister is looking at you I turned to see who he was talking about then I turned back to jasper and said that lad is called Edward we use to go out till he broke up with me because I was keeping secrets from him and it was a stupid thing to do a vampire who was falling in love with human but that's the past which isn't going to happen again rose replied so he is the reason you left and turned to human blood I replied you could say that had to take my anger out somewhere anyway if it didn't happen I wouldn't have met you , Emmett or Jasper she replied that's true and you know I never thought I would see Jasper jealous of a human he replied I'm not I just don't like him ok she replied yes you are your jealous because they were close and she started falling in love he replied just stop like she said it's in the past I replied calm down and let's go for a walk we see you to later then we walked off.

Alice Pov

I saw that Bella was talking to her friends and as I was walking over someone stopped me so I looked up to see who it was and it was Edward I said what do you want he replied who are they that Bella is talking to and who is that lad I replied her friends and boyfriend he replied well I don't like him I replied it's not up to you you're the one that broke up with her and I don't think she would fall in love with human again anyway I have to go and I walked off towards Rose and Emmett. When I got up to the car they were standing at Rose said what did he want I replied who you were and he didn't look happy when I told him that she had a boyfriend and who he was Emmett replied I still can't believe she went out with a human I replied he is a nice person but he can read people to easy so that became a problem anyway let's go back to mine and think of something to do.

1 Month Later

Bella's Pov

Me and Jasper had broke up and my sister started going out with him I was shocked at first but they are a perfect fit like they are soul mates they are really happy together which I was happy for them.

I had bought the house I grew up in so I was doing it up and I came here when I wanted to be alone. I was working on the room that was going to be my bedroom because I had already done the livingroom and the kitchen well that one was just for show in case a human comes round I had finished painting and was waiting for it to dry so I went downstairs and into the livingroom and sat down and watched some tv a while later Alice phoning me saying I had to come home because something important was going to happen so after I ended the call I put my phone in my bag and went outside locket the front door and then went to my car and got in and headed home. I got home and went into the livingroom where everyone was and no one looked happy I said what is it that you wanted Alice replied I saw Edward getting kidnapped by a vampire I don't know the vampire took him to what looks like an old empty building and looks like he will call you I replied you got all just from one vision she replied yes and it hasn't changed just has she finished talking my phone started ringing it was that vampire he had given my a place to go if I wanted to save the human as he called Edward after telling me that he put the phone down on me I turned to Alice and said you were right and now I have to go then I walked out went to my car got in and drove off to where the vampire told me he was.

I got there and went into the room the vampire was in when I saw him I didn't know who he was I said what do you want and where's Edward he replied I didn't think you would come and he is here then pulled Edward into the room I replied let him go and are you ok Edward the vampire replied he is I don't know why you care about this human there nothing all they are is food for us I replied there not just food they are people he replied how can say that because you have used them I replied only the evil people who didn't deserve to life who would only hurt more people and I don't do that anymore and why have you been watching me he replied well you was just supposed to be food but I didn't know that you were still alive till a couple of years ago so I'm going to kill this human you care about then I'm going to kill you I don't want to have to worry about what you will do in the future or having to tell you everything about vampires and the stuff you're not suppose to do like the vampire does when they turn someone anyway enough talking it's time to kill your human I replied you're not going to do that because I'm going to kill you he replied ok I let you have some fun trying to kill me then when you fail I will kill you and your little human then he pushed Edward to the side which made Edward fall on the floor hit his head on the wall then the vampire ran at me but I just used one of my hands and threw him across the room before he could get to me he tried again so I just did the same but harder that time I walked across the room still keeping my hand up holding him against the wall so he couldn't move I moved my left hand up to his neck then my right hand around his right hand and slowly twisting it off and then it dropped to the floor I said why did choose me to be food I had a nice life when I was human I had a loving family and you ruined it he replied I don't care about your stupid human life you were just my food if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be alive you would have been dead many years ago and I see you have a gift I replied I might go for your arm next or should I just kill you now just as he was about to say something my mother and sister and my friends come running in I had only turned around to see them that give him a chance to grab my arm and throw me into the wall next to me I got up and turned to my mother and said mother will you go see how Edward is and get Edward out of here she replied of course I will the vampire said so this is your mother then walked towards her as she was with Edward I said to him you walk any closer to her I will blow your arm off he replied you wouldn't he got closer so I did what I said I blow his arm off I said told you I would do it now get away he replied no then ran towards them so I just concentrate on him I stop him with my hand then with both hands I blew him up I turned and asked Alice ,Rose , Emmett and Jasper to pick up the body parts and what ever else there were of him I ran straight towards my mother and Edward and said are you ok she replied yes let's get Edward to the hospital I replied ok Alice do you mind if I go she replied no we got this I replied thanks then me my mother and Edward left to go to the hospital.

 **Bella and Alice outfits on my profile**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own twilight

It turned out that there wasn't anything bad so he could go so we went back home and he wanted to sleep for a bit so he went and got in my bed I went downstairs and into the livingroom where anyone was waiting for me. I said why are you all looking at me Alice replied what are you going to do about him I replied he hit his head so I will lie to him she replied ok then Alice and Jasper started reading a book so the rest of us watching tv. After a while Edward came down stairs looking better than he did before he said I want to know what that guy was talking about and if it was true I replied you hit your head so what you think you saw or heard is wrong he replied you're lying I know what I heard and he was going about humans and their blood and how his eyes were red I replied that's sounds crazy to me he replied I will find out and when I do I find someone who will belive me then started walking out the room and to the front door when Jasper got up and was in front of Edward before he could blink Jasper come back in to the room with Edward he said tell me what's going on our mother said just tell him or he will probably end up getting his self kill if asks the wrong person I replied ok Edward you know when you said I was keeping secrets from you well you was right so here's what I was keeping from you I'm a vampire he replied no you're not you're in college they wouldn't and how old are you wait vampires drink human blood and I'm guessing i'm the only one so I'm going to die our mother replied no we don't hurt humans we drink from animals that's why our eyes aren't red I replied to answer your question I'm 19 he replied how long have you been 19 and that guy said you hurt humans I replied I was born in the 1950s and yes I've killed and drank human blood but only the ones that were evil and would carry on being evil any way as you can tell by my eyes I don't do that anymore this is what I couldn't tell you he replied I can't believe this I have to go Jasper replied you can go but can't tell anyone what we told you if you tell anyone we will have to kill you because humans aren't allowed to know I went up to Edward and he kept stepping back away from me I said can you see I didn't tell you because i was trying to protect you he replied I don't even know who you are I got to him before he could move again I picked up his hand and replied I'm still the same person he replied no your not get off me I heard mother saying let him go so I did and he just ran out of the house as quick as he could I just stood there not doing anything I saw rose come up to me and said do want to talk about what just happened I replied no I just want to be alone then ran to my car got in it and went to the house I bought.

Alice's Pov

Mother said where do you think she is going I replied where she always goes when she wants to be alone rose said what's going on you have a look on your face like you have just seen something bad I replied I did it was of bella drinking from a human mother replied she was fine drinking animal blood I replied it's fine she changed her mind and went for animal blood instead and now I think she is going to help a human since it looks like a vampire is going to kill them mother replied that's good then do you see when she is coming home I replied no she hasn't made up her mind about that yet mother replied ok but I hope it's soon.

Bella's Pov

I was half way home when I heard a girl shouting for help I ran towards the voices when I got there I saw a young girl looking around trying to find a way to get away from him I went up to the guy and said get away from her he turned round and looked at me and he had the most bright red eyes I've seen he replied no I don't share the look on the girls face I just knew then I had to help her I moved the girl out the way so she was no where near him and told her to run so she did what I said then I turned to the vampire he said what did you do that for I replied she was only young I couldn't let you do that to her he replied you care about the humans I replied yeah some of them he replied why there only food to us and I wasn't only going to feed of her I was going to try change her aswell now we got that out of the way your going to pay for letting her go then when I'm done with you I will go after her I replied the only person that is going to be dying is you he came running at me so I used one of my hands to throw him away from me he looked surprised at what had just happened he tried to run at me again so I threw him again I said how long have you been a vampire he replied about 10 months I replied what you doing here and I can tell it's more than just to feed he replied I can't say she will kill me I blew off one of his hands then said the other arm is next if you don't tell me he replied ok the vampire that changed me wants to create an army so she can take over a place not so far I replied ok thanks for the information I looked from where we was to see if anyone was walking past cause I didn't want any witnesses while I was doing that the little shit bit me I said you shouldn't of done that I turned round using both of my hands I blew him up then I picked up what was left of him and set the pieces on fire I waited till the fire was out to make sure that the fire didn't going anywhere else when it was finished I carried on the way I was going before that happened .

Not that far down the road till I saw 2 other vampires so I just carried on walking hoping they will leave me alone but I'm not that lucky I just got past them when one said hey we just saw what just happened I replied well you shouldn't have and it will be good of you to say nothing anyway who are you and if you want a fight go find someone else because I'm not in the mood the one that spoke replied you could say that we are one of a couple of important people in the vampire world I'm surprised you don't know this the person who changed you should have told you about us and the rules I replied no he didn't I wasn't supposed to be changed I was just food so when he found out I was still alive he tried to kill me so before he could I killed him and what are the rules the other vampire decide to answer this one and replied 2 most important rules are that you don't draw attention to your self and not to let any humans know what you are and you must be strong to kill the vampire who turned you and a recently turned new vampire I replied thought most people could kill vampires and I kinda guessed that they were rules why would it be harder to kill the person who changed you and a new vampire and is that why he had really bright red and did you hear what he was saying about that Army the 1st vampire replied yeah took care of them he was the last one and new vampires are supposed to be strongest when they been turned for about 10 months I'm surprised to see you only got bit once that's strong gift you got I replied thanks this conversation was interesting but now I do need to get going the 2nd vampire replied ok nice talking to you we might see you again sometime I replied bye then carried on walking hoping that nothing else stops me when I got to my house I went inside and went into the livingroom sat down on the sofa and started looking for something to watch.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I went home and the first person I saw was Alice when she saw me she said are you ok and what really happened yesterday because I saw some of it I saw you help that girl from that vampire then there was them to other vampires I replied well apart from that 1st vampire biting me I'm ok the first vampire was supposed to be stronger than me because he was in the 1st year but thanks to my gift I was able to kill the vampire I also found out that the person who turned him was creating an army which I found out you're not allowed and the 2 other vampires was telling me stuff like the main rules is like don't let any humans know what you are or tell them the vampires also seemed surprised I could kill the person who changed me because they hard to kill which made them interested in my gift again they work for some people I don't know who though seem important though she replied so what happened to that vampire who created the army and the people in it and let's see how bad this bite is then I replied they killed them the only one that got away from them was the one I killed that's how they saw me and then I showed her the bite mark she then said does it hurt I replied it did when he did it but not now anyway do you think mother is ever going to go look for love she replied I don't know I think she is just waiting for the right person to come along I replied I hope she finds someone she deserves to be happy Alice replied I agree she does.

Unknown Pov

Demetri and Felix what are doing back so soon Demetri replied the army that the vampire was creating wasn't as big as people were saying it was plus since they didn't have any training in fighting made it easier for us but one did get away from us Aro replied you let vampire get away Felix replied yes but he is dead someone else killed him and we have something interesting to tell you what we saw Aro replied who killed him and what is it that you have to tell us Demetri replied as we was trying to find that vampire we heard an argument so we followed it and found that there was 2 vampires there and a human it seemed that the male vampire wanted to kill the human but the female vampire saved the human and told her to run as soon as the human had gone both vampires started to arguing so male vampire threatened the female vampire then ran at her she just used her hand and threw him far away from her without even touching him he did it again so she did the same she decided to get him to talk but he wouldn't so she blew off his arm she threatened him so he started talking and telling her what he knows but while she was looking to see if any humans were near the vampire bit her which pissed her off so she blew him up Aro said she has an interesting gift is that it Demetri replied no it isn't the vampire that she killed is the one we was looking for she didn't even know what that vampire was still in the 1st year and she didn't know why he had such bight red eyes Aro replied the person who changed her should have told her Demetri replied well she told us she wasn't suppose to be turned the vampire just wanted to feed from her and when the vampire found out that she was alive he tried to kill her but before he could she killed him we didn't see that one though and she doesn't have red eyes either she has a different colour Aro replied interesting gift she seems powerful did you see if she wanted to come to us Demetri replied she has a family but I did tell her where to come if she changes her mind Aro said Felix you haven't said anything Felix replied I didn't really talk to her Demetri talked to her more they seemed to get on well Aro replied Demetri since you got on well why don't you see if you can get close to her and see if she will come to us that way Demetri replied ok I will see what I can do.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Pov

The next day we went to college like normal but it seemed boring today for some reason that was until Edward's friends decided to try talk to me which I wasn't going to do but then I decided I would do since Edward was looking at me because he was walking towards them one of them said it's a shame you and Edward broke up you were good together I replied I thought so to but I guess he didn't but who needs him anyway I could get anyone I want but staying single for a while anyway I've got to get going I can see my sister wants to talk to me they both said as I saw Edward was now there so I started to walk towards my sister I heard his friends asking him why he went out with me and why he broke up with me he told them that he went out with me because I was hot and I had a sense a danger I decided to ignore them and carried walking towards my sister. When I got to her I said what's up I sensed that you wanted to talk to me she replied I saw that you was talking to his friends which he didn't like and was deciding if to tell them or not and as you were walking over here he decided to tell them after they finished their lesson I replied I will talk to him and make sure he doesn't she replied ok. Later when I saw Edward I went up to him and said we need to talk he replied yes we do I took him to some where people wouldn't see us when no one could see us I said what is it you want to talk about he replied stay away from my friends I replied I have no interest in your friends or even any humans if they talk to me and I have to talk back I will but I won't go out to talk to them and I know you were going to tell your friends what I am he replied I can do what I want I replied I didn't say you couldn't but if you tell someone I will have to kill you and any of the people you tell and all I have to do is bite here on your neck I kissed the spot on his neck I pulled back and he saw my fangs I said of course if I did that I would hurt your mother and I wouldn't want to do that but if you do tell people I will have no choice but to kill you and the people you told as long as you don't do that we won't have a problem now I will let you go back I'm sure you're friends are looking for you then I turned round and decided to go hunting.

Edward's Pov

I don't know what is happening when I saw her with my friends part of me wanted her get away from them for their own safety but a different part of me was jealous and I don't know why and we talked there was the nice person I fell for but then she turned her eyes were cold showing no emotion and her fangs I've never seen I've always seen her show emotion which mostly was happy I going to go find her sister and ask her if she has seen bella like that before. I found Alice just before she got in her car I said I'm not going to tell anyone me and bella talked to about it and for the first time I didn't see any emotion in her eyes they were cold has that ever happened before Alice replied not that I know of I replied so why she do it to me Alice replied you hurt her anyway I have to go now Jasper is waiting for me at home then she got in to her car and drove off.

 **The link to Alice's and Bella's outfits are on my profile**


End file.
